New liberal
The New Liberal Party is a party in the People's Democratic Republic of Kazulia, founded by Nigell Krushka 2411. History Formation and Early Years: 2411 - 2419 The party was founded in 2411 and aimed to be a voice of reason between the political ideologies of the Conservative and Labour Parties. The subsequent collapse of the Labour Party however left the Conservatives with overwhelming control of Parliament leaving the New Liberals desperately campaigning to bring some balance back to government. The New Liberals failed to gain seats in the 2412 and 2413 elections but spent the next 6 years campaigning and building their public profile runnning primarily on an anti-Monarchy and pro-Market Platform whilst still supporting certain government interventions such as the restoration of public healthcare and education. The New Liberals finally made headway in the 2419 elections gaining 21 seats in the then 100 seat House of Lords. Decline of the Conservatives and Return of the Republic: 2419 - 2423 Following the 2419 election the New Liberals helped to form a coalition government with the Labour Party and the Democratic Socialists. The so-called 'Coalition of the Left' was in many ways far removed ideologically from the New Liberals, however the common goals of restoring the Kazulian Republic as well as some degree of public service made this marriage of convenience appropriate in the immediate post-Coneservative Party era. During this period the New Liberals aided in the return to an elected Head of State along with the restoration of many government services. The party also took a proactive role promoting Human Rights in the landmark New Liberties Bill. Party leader Nigell Krushka, as an ethnic Kazulian and follower of the Pagan Rite, took an active role in promoting traditional Kazulianisk culture and championed the Gao-Showato Kasu-Soto Bill, named for the now defunct nationalist Gao-Showato Kasu-Soto Party which had campaigned for this cause for many years. Following the 2421 elections the New Liberals became the largest single party and as a result Party Leader Nigell Krushka was appointed Prime Minister, two other New Liberals were appointed to cabinet Faye Jones for Health and Social Services and notably Dr Kevin Sanderson gained the Foreign Ministry portfolio. Dr Sanderson took a proactive role during his term as Foreign Minister, spending much of his time traveling the various nations of Terra. Dr Sanderson's most significant contribution was the negotiation of Kazulia's entry in the Collective Security Council. Recent Years: 2423 onwards By 2421 it was clear that the harmony of interest the New Liberal Party had once had with the nations various left wing parties was waning, indeed after the collapse of the Conservative Party the New Liberals were the only non-socialist party represented in the nations legislature. It was inevitable that following the 2423 elections there would be a shift of power and the New Liberals would be excluded from the new cabinet. In recent years the focus of the New Liberals has shifted from undoing the wrongs of the Conservative Party to opposing those of the Socialists that now dominate the nations politics. Ideology The New Liberals are a progressive party, free from traditional left-right ideologies and the class divisions of the past. The New Liberals propose a new paradigm in Kazulia politics, whereby rights and liberties are upheld and petty squabbles left behind. The New Liberals frame all their policy on the need to promote the three overarching liberties; Civil Liberty: Civil Liberty encompasses the various rights associated with the possession of citizenship. The New Liberals see these rights as inviolable and will not budge on their protection as they are fundamental to and essential for the functioning of true democracy. These rights include, but are not limited to freedom of speech, freedom of religion, freedom of political action, freedom of assembly, right to a fair trial and the right to privacy. Economic Liberty: Economic Liberty encompasses the various rights dealing with the freedom to trade services and goods with other individuals. These rights are essential to the ongoing subsistence of any individual and as such ought be protected. These rights include, but are not limited to, the freedom to carry on business or to enter employment without government interference and the freedom to spend gains from economic activity however one chooses. Social Liberty: Social Liberties encompass the various rights dealing with the legitimate role of government in protecting it's citizens from mishap or misfortune. These rights include, but are not limited to the freedom from exploitation, freedom from discrimination, freedom from fear of crime or invasion, freedom from want, a right to education and a right to adequate healthcare. Category:Political parties in Kazulia